Embodiments of the invention relate to optoelectronic assembly and, more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for facilitating precision alignment between various optoelectronic components.
One of the major challenges in the optoelectronic assembly process is to couple light from one chip to another chip or waveguide while maintaining tight tolerances. In brief, the alignment process can generally be summarized in just a couple of steps.
First, the two components are aligned. Tight tolerances are required. For example, tolerances of less than 50 nm of precision are not uncommon between the components. Second, the components must be bonded or otherwise secured to a surface while being careful to keep the alignment.
Finally, the assembly needs to be reliable. That is, the finished assembly including the bonding must be stable under temperature cycling, aging, shock, vibration, and any other condition that the assembly may reasonably be expected to encounter. To further complicate matters, most assemblies include more than just two components which must all be aligned. Each additional component further adds to the challenge. It is very difficult to hold the alignment while making the bond. Often some shift or movement occurs between the components which, if greater than the minimum tolerances dictate, may render the component unworkable or at least seriously degrade performance.